Some microelectronic devices have high voltage conductors, such as die attach pads or interconnect electrodes, which may be operated at high voltage with respect to other components in the microelectronic devices. High electric fields may be generated at corners of the high voltage conductors, which may cause unwanted leakage currents or dielectric breakdown, leading to degradation or failure of the microelectronic devices. The corners of the high voltage conductors may be rounded, resulting in loss of usable area of the high voltage conductors. Attaining a contour of the high voltage conductors which reduces excess electric fields and maximizes usable area is desired.